Second Joker?
by sO-aSiAn
Summary: About a new girl who gets a Shugo Chara and the caretaker wants their to be two Jokers instead of just one.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you heard? There's a new girl!" I heard a girl say from the hall.

"What?!" another girl said shocked. "A new girl? Hopefully she doesn't end up like the last few." She had said in a very nasty tone.

"Class," Mr. Nikaidou said with a smile. "Our new student."

Everyone stared at me with scrutinizing eyes. I didn't smile or anything but my eyes did wander to a pink haired girl looking out the window.

"Um, Evangeline, would you like to say something?" he asked me.

"It's Eve," I turned to him with a bored look.

"Excuse me?" he apparently didn't hear me.

"It's Eve," I repeated slightly annoyed that he hadn't caught it the second time I said it walking down the hall on the way here, or the first time in the principal's office when I said it.

"Well then Eve," he said with the same smile that made him look stupid when I first saw him. "Would you like to take a seat?" he gestured to the empty one next to a small blonde lolita. The little girl wasn't paying attention either, she had her left hand under her chin while her other played with her long wavy blonde hair.

I sat down next her and set my bag on the hanger attached to the desk. One thing I'll miss about the states, desks that don't have their chairs attached to them. I tried to scoot back and in a failed attempt dropped my pencil. I sighed and almost went to grab it before a boy retrieved it and set it on my desk.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Not a problem," I looked over at him. I had to back track as I looked at him, he had blonde hair and he seemed almost perfect, as close to an angel as the world can get.

I turned away and faced the front as my phone vibrated in my blazer pocket. I was tempted to pull it out but I didn't know if it would get taken away by the teacher. But what if it was mom? I pulled it out but it was only Karen, my father's _new_ wife. The worst monster in the world, even worse than the devil, at least that's what I think because her hits sure hurt like it. I'm not saying she beats me physically but verbally I think she could hurt Rosalie Cullen's feelings from Twilight, and let me just say that's one hard ego to break.

I would've ignored it but then I would have to go home eventually and I didn't want to go and see an angry stepmother. I got up from my seat and walked out of the class. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What took you so long to answer?!" Karen yelled into my ear making it ring.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You bet your sorry ass you're sorry!" she was still yelling. "Why aren't you home right now?"

"It's my first day of school," I replied my voice wavered a little.

"School? With a girl as stupid as you I didn't think you would be going to school," she laughed haughtily.

"Is there anything you wanted Karen?" I asked as a few students walked by me.

"Yeah. I want you to drop by the dog groomer and pick up Star," she said in a bored tone. "I was supposed to pick her up an hour ago but I'd rather make you do it."

"But what about my class?" I asked hoping she wasn't going to say what I thought she would. But of course, she had to burst my bubble.

"Skip," was her simple reply. "You have thirty minutes until I call up your dad and tell him what you're up to right now."

"What?"

"For your small brain to comprehend I'll say it one more time," she laughed again. "Go now or I'll tell your dad about you skipping class."

"But I'm not skipping!" I defended.

"Whose he going to believe?" she threatened. "His stupid little girl or his beautiful wife?"

"Alright," I answered. "I'm going now."

"Good girl," I could hear the devilish smile in her tone then the line went dead.

I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket and headed back into the class grabbed my book bag and strode back out. Before I left the campus I looked back to the class I was just in and the pink haired girl was staring at me. Her eyes full of wonder. I turned away and started on my race to the dog groomer's.

I wasn't really sure where I was going but I could guess. There was a place that looked like a pet place when I was walking to school. When I found it I realized it was only a five minute walk from my house. I walked in and saw ladies grooming dogs and ladies sitting waiting for their dogs turn or their dogs to be done. I went to the small counter where a young girl with a long brown ponytail sat smacking on her bubble gum. She looked up at me.

"How can I help you?" she asked picking up a pen with purple manicured fingers.

"I'm here to pick up a dog," I answered.

"Name?" she looked down.

"Ev—" I started but she cut me off.

"The dog's name."

"Oh, Star," I said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah she was picked up over an hour ago honey," she said her bubble gum popping.

"What?" I was utterly confused.

"Yeah by a lady named Karen," she replied.

"Okay thanks," I left. She had tricked me. Again.

I made way to the house a little angry and feeling stupid for falling for her tricks again. The black steel gates were cold against my hand as I unlocked it with my other. It swung open and I walked through my front door. My dad standing there waiting.

"She was right," were his first words. "You are skipping." I think I could hear my brain shatter. She had told him I was skipping anyways even though she told me she wouldn't!

"Dad I can explain," I pleaded.

"No, this is the last time I let you do this," he said. "You're always skipping class and wandering off to God knows where. You can' keep doing this. I think I'm going to have to ground you. Now go to your room," he said.

"But dad!" I whined.

"No!" he yelled and I knew I had lost. I started on my way to my room when he said one last sentence. "And I'm forbidding you to call your mom until you understand that you need to be more responsible."

I squeezed my eyes shut and entered my room shutting closed behind me. I think I'm done with this. All of this crap that I have to go through. I'm done! I went to my closet and grabbed my black duffel bag and started putting clothes in it. When I had fit enough clothes to last me a week or so in it I pulled out a roll of cash from my desk and set it in the side pocket. I pulled it over my head and opened the window of my room. It was a good thing I was on the first floor or this could've hurt.

My dad could forbid me from calling mom but he couldn't stop me from seeing her. I pulled out a crumpled, folded piece of paper from my pocket and opened. I followed the directions it said and found myself in front of a small house. On the sign outside it read: 'Reed'. I rang the buzzard on the wall and waited.

Soon a beautiful young woman walked out. Her black hair tied in a bun, but her light blue eyes looked tired. I smiled when she saw me and gasped.

"Hi mom," I greeted happy that I finally got to say the words.

"Eve," she whispered. It was just like a mom to know exactly what to call her daughter.

She opened the gate to her home and I ran into her open arms. She stroked my jet black hair and my ice blue eyes started to water.

"I've been waiting so long to hold you like this," she whispered squeezing me.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to hold me like this," I looked up at her smiling face.

"I see you're attending Saiyo Elementary," she pulled back to see my uniform. It made me happy that someone noticed that I went to school. "You look adorable. My little sixth grader." And she knew what grade I was in, that's more than Karen knew and I lived with her!

"Mom," I said. "I want to live with you."

"What?" her face turned to a frown. "I can't let you do that. Your father would just take you back. He has full custody of you."

"He shouldn't," I replied. "He doesn't even take care of me! He leaves me at home all day and spends his money on his new wife whom I hate even more than him! He says he knows how to raise kids but he hasn't been doing anything!"

"But honey you have to go home," she said.

"That's not a home. It's a house where no love resides," I told her. "Him and Karen are fighting already and they've only been married for six months. I can't stand it!"

"What am I going to do with you?" she giggled. "You really want to stay with me?"

"Yes," I said. "Of course, I always have. I was surprised you didn't keep me in the first place. Why you hadn't come to get me yet!"

"Just like him I don't know how to take care of kids Eve," she replied. "I've lived by myself since I was old enough to be able to. But I want you to stay. Your grandfather will be happy to see you when I introduce you to him. You'll love him."

"Does he live with you?" I asked surprised.

"No but he doesn't live far from here," she said leading me toward her home.

We walked inside and it was a small area for a hallway that led to a bathroom and a staircase going to the second floor and opening in the walls on either side. To the left it looked to be the family room and to the right it was a big sun room.

"I've been hoping for a long time for you to come and live me," she said. "So I already have a room made up for you. Would you like to see it?" I nodded. "Then let's go up."

The two of us walked up the stairs to a hallway that had several doors leading to different rooms in it. We took a left and all the way at the end on the right there was a sign that said: "Eve's Room". I smiled as she opened the door.

"Welcomes to your room," she said.

The walls were painted in stripes with the colors pink, light pink, white and black. In the middle of the room was a king size bed that had a pink cover. A door with a coat hung on it was on the right side of the wall all the way to the end. To the left there was a desk with a computer and next to it was a big bookshelf.

"Really?" I asked turning to my mom with a smile. I was really happy.

"Really," she nodded. She looked at the alarm clock on the desk. "It's already nine thirty? Oh, you need to get into bed! You have school in the morning!"

"Do I have to?" I asked hoping I didn't.

"You have to," she smiled. "We have the rest of our lives to catch up. Good night sweets." She kissed the top of my head and closed the door behind her.

I had never felt at home before, but I knew this is exactly what it should feel like. Like love and sugar plum fairies. I changed into pajamas I brought with me and looked out the window I had. It had a balcony and I walked on it. I grabbed the chair in the corner and pulled it to the middle. I clasped my hands together and started to sing.

" Dear God. If you're listening I would like to ask you a favor. Send me a guardian angel that can protect me and my mom. Someone who can help me smile and to help show my true self to the world. The girl who wants to protect the ones she loves in any way she can. Please. In Jesus' name I pray, amen. "

I smiled up at the stars then climbed into bed and slept an uninterrupted slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I have two words to say as I hear the alarm clock go off with a buzzing sound: It's Early. I slap my hand on the clock and roll out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I stumbled to the bathroom trying not to fall over. When I opened the door I saw a cute pink tooth brush sitting on the counter. I grabbed it and it had my name on it in cursive silver writing. I brushed my teeth now excited to get to school. I fixed my hair so it wasn't knotted together and my bangs were set in the right place, in a side sweep style.

I walked back into my room and changed into my uniform and then went to make my bed. But there was something there that wasn't there when I left, a small white egg that was decorated with a star with wings on both sides. I picked it up carefully and examined it with intent. Then it opened! A little fairy sized girl popped out, she was wearing a dress with stars that decorated it then under her left eye was a music note.

"What are you?" I asked picking her up in my hand.

"I'm Loretta," she smiled raising her hands in the air happily. "I'm your Shugo Chara!"

"Where do you come from Loretta?" I picked up the egg shell she came out of.

"Your heart," she replied pointing at her own. "I'm who you want to become. Someone who's not afraid to show her true self, who loves to sing and loves her mommy, who wants to be strong and wants to show the world she won't fall down!"

"That's exactly who I want to become," I smiled.

"Do you believe in me?" she asked curious.

"I believe in you," I said.

"Good!" she exclaimed jumping up. "Then there won't be a problem if I stay with you."

"There's no problem at all," I agreed laughing.

"But remember," she stuck up her index finger and wiggled. "Other people who don't have Shugo Chara's can't see me."

"That's easy to remember. Are you going to come to school with me?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Can I?" she wondered.

"Of course," I said. "As long as you don't distract me from my studies."

"I won't! I promise!" she saluted.

"Then let's go," I put the shells down and got out of the house without waking my mom.

I made my way to school from my mom's house heading straight where I thought the school was. When I was on campus students stopped and stared some even whispered to their friends. I could hear many rumors flying about.

"Have you heard? She's like the new bad ass in school," one boy said.

"I heard her dad's some mafia boss that owns some business. Then her mom is some actress doing drugs," another person said.

It was fun to giggle at other's stupid fantasies of other's lives. There was one more thing I heard but I wasn't exactly sure if it was rumor or not.

"Did you know? Because Evangeline's the new 'cool and spicy' girl Amu Hinamori wants to have a showdown with her!"

I walked into my class and sat down in my seat and sighed. I then pulled out my notebook and pencil box from my bag. Loretta climbed out of my bag and jumped on the table; she started to open my box and rummaged through it pulling out a pencil then floated over to my open notebook. She started to draw a picture on it. When she was done she showed me a picture of me and her laughing. I smiled at her.

"What are you looking at?" I jumped and closed my notebook.

"Nothing," I replied looking up to see a girl with chestnut brown hair that curled in a weird way looking down at me.

"Is it a picture?" she asked picking up my notebook.

"It's none of your business now is it?" I asked taking it back from her. "Now if you will, leave me alone."

"What?" she took a step back. "How dare you!"

Right then the blonde boy who sat next to me strode in with the pink haired girl and short lolita. The girl in front of me spotted him too and went over to him.

"Tadase~!" she whined. "That new girl is being excruciatingly mean!"

"Well Saaya I'm sure you did something to deserve it," the pink haired girl said.

"No one asked you Amu," she barked.

So that was Amu. I took a few seconds to take in her appearance; she was pretty with pink hair and amber colored eyes. She wore her uniform in a different way than everyone else did and she walked around with her head held high.

"I'm sure Hinamori is right Yamabuki," the blonde haired boy known as Tadase answered.

"Yeah maybe," Saaya was too head over heels to realize that he had already walked away from her.

He was heading to his desk next to mine when he looked down at my desk he looked surprised for minute then whispered something to the pink haired girl then kept walking. I thought it was kind of weird that he would look at me like it didn't seem like I belonged. Maybe he was surprised I showed up to school today? But that wouldn't make sense if that Saaya girl had already said that I'd talked with her today. I didn't spend long thinking about it.

My mom kept sending me texts all through class and Loretta was answering them and texting back. She had told me every single one my mom had sent. Soon class ended and Tadase walked up to me.

"Excuse me," he started. "Evangeline."

"It's Eve," I sighed wondering how long it would take for people to get it right.

"Right Eve," he said then paused and pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "The Guardians and I would like to invite you to the green house for tea."

I looked at him like he was joking or something. Then put my book bag on my shoulder and patted his head like he was a puppy.

"Sorry I don't have time to play with kids," I smiled then walked out the door.

I wondered if he was surprised that I had not taken up the offer. Wondering if he was staring after me and waiting to see if I was kidding and walk back. But I wasn't so it didn't matter.

I reached my home and there was a police car parked out in the front. I looked around wondering why it was here. Is mom hurt? I ran inside the house.

"Mom?" I called.

"In here honey," she yelled back from the living room.

I walked in to see my mom sitting on the couch a police officer sitting down questioning her and another standing up looking out the window. I went over to and sat down.

"Are you Evangeline Story?" the man sitting down asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Is there a problem?"

"We have gotten a report that you had gone missing last night," I replied looking down at his notepad. "Where have you been?"

"Here with my mom," I said. "And I didn't 'go missing' I ran away."

"Why did you run away?" he asked.

"I don't like my father and his wife so I came to my mom," I linked my arm with her. "So here I am."

"Yes," the officer sounded like he was in thought. "There's not much we can do but take you back though."

"What?" I asked. "I can't go back. I don't want to go back."

"You have to," he said. "Your father has full custody of you. If he wants you home that's where you'll go."

"I refuse," I replied. "I'm here with my mom. She has to have some sort of say in this!"

"All I can say is to get a court case," he looked up from his notepad. "But it could take weeks, maybe even months. In the meantime you need to go home."

"I am home!" I yelled.

"Evangeline?" a familiar voice called into the house.

"You called them?" I asked disgust obvious in my tone. "I won't go back."

"Evangeline honey!" Karen came towards me trying to hug me. I cringed away at her strong grip. "We've been so worried. We missed you so much!"

"I can't say the feeling is mutual," I muttered trying to pull away.

She pulled away from me and then stood up straight and looked towards my mom who was still linked arm in arm with me. She glared then looked away towards my father.

"I guess this means we can go," Karen told him. "Come on Evangeline, we're going home."

"I'm not going," I said sternly clenching my teeth.

"You have to," she said. Then ordered: "Now get up and let's go."

"Don't talk to my daughter like she's your dog," my mom finally spoke. "She's not a pet, she's a person. If you talk to her talk to her like you would talk to your own daughter."

"I don't have a daughter," she shot back. "So let's go Evangeline."

"Her name is Eve," my mom stood up bringing me along with her.

"Her name is Evangeline. That's her full first name," Karen argued.

"But she likes Eve so I think that's what you should call her," my mom looked down to me for agreement.

"I would like people to call me Eve but then again I don't want someone as evil as Karen to taint it," I replied. I then looked to my father who hadn't said a word yet. "Can I stay?"

He just stared at me for a long moment. Sadness flashed in his eyes then he composed it to look serious again.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Can you handle it Miranda?" he turned to my mom.

"I can handle anything Tom," she answered. "You should know I was your high school sweet heart."

Karen glared at her as I gagged. Ew. High school sweet hearts? How weird to hear her say that. But then he smiled and it seemed like he was truly happy for a second.

"Then I can't say no, now can I?" he said. "Come on Karen we're going home."

"But what about Evangeline?" she asked.

"She'll stay here and we'll get all the paper work done for her to stay here for good," he replied. "So I won't be in need of your services anymore." He told the police officers.

"Yes sir," they said and walked out while my father and Karen followed.

"Does this mean I can stay?" I wondered out loud.

"It means you can stay," my mom smiled hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I smiled waking up the next morning; Loretta was already awake listening to the beautiful music coming from downstairs and the smell of breakfast. I quickly got dressed into my uniform and saw my mom making waffles and humming to herself. She turned to see me and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready," she told me gesturing to the table.

"It smells great," I smiled and sat down.

"Doesn't it?" she agreed laughing.

We both sat down and I started to eat the waffles. She sat staring at me still a smile on her face.

"I got a call last night," she started. "From your school."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked almost choking on my food.

"Not technically," she said. "It was the superintendent who called and said you had turned down an invite from the Guardians?"

"Well," I bit my bottom lip. "I didn't turn down an invite. I flat out rejected it," I sighed.

"Then it's a good thing he called because I want you to go. And I told him you would," she replied. "It'll give you a way to make new friends with people. I want you to be happy and have friends who you're happy with."

"I have to?" I asked. "I mean I really have to?" I tried to weasel out of it not wanting to go.

"You really have to," she replied. "It'll be fun."

"Fine," I mumbled then looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. "I have to get to school so I'll come home as soon as I can."

"Don't forget to go see the Guardians!" she called as I walked out the door.

~*..*~

After School:

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered to myself standing outside the giant green house.

"You can do it Eve!" Loretta cheered.

"Maybe I should just leave," I turned quickly not noticing the person who was running to where I was standing.

I tripped, he fell and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the ground to meet my face. But it didn't happen and I opened my eyes to come face to face with a blushing boy. His brown eyes were wide and his indigo hair was sprawled out all over the place. I blinked twice then blood started to rush to my face and I stood up.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No it was my fault," he replied. "I wasn't paying attention and you were here and I didn't see you. Are you here for something important?"

"Well you see," I paused. "Not really."

"Nagehiko!" someone called running towards us. It was Amu, her pink hair in a ponytail today. "And Eve. Have you decided to join us?"

"Not re—" I was cut off.

"We're going to have a new member?" Nagehiko asked looking at Amu.

"It was the caretaker's idea. He said she was going to be an important person to the Guardians and maybe it was time to change five to six," she said.

"Really?" he wondered as I was about to walk away.

"So let's go in," right when I was about to take the first few steps she grabbed my arm and led me into the greenhouse.

Inside was huge, there were plants everywhere. Amu was still leading me towards a gazebo in the middle of the building. There were four people already there. One was Tadase, the lolita, a younger girl and an older boy.

"Kukai!" Amu waved happily. "You're here again!"

"Yeah Tadase said he wanted to talk with me about something," he replied. "Who's this?" he pointed at me.

"This is Eve. She's going to be a new Guardian," she pulled me up the steps to the table everyone was sitting at.

Nagehiko was already taking a seat next to Tadase as the younger girl stared at me. She then slammed her hands on the table.

"I've seen you before!" she yelled loudly in a baby voice.

"Um. I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying to look away so she wouldn't say it…

"You're Evangeline Story! The daughter of Tom Story the owner of the biggest technology industry in the world and Miranda Reed the world famous actress!" she pointed. "I can tell because you're the spitting image of your mom. She's such a pretty woman!"

"Thanks," I mumbled my blush rushing back to my face.

"She does look like her mommy doesn't she?" Loretta popped out from behind me. "Her mom says the same thing at home."

"Who is this?" the baby voiced girl asked.

"I'm Loretta," she waved. "And who are you?"

"I'm Yaya!" she waved back as a small character came from behind her with a binky in its mouth. "And this is Pepe."

"It's nice to meet you Yaya and Pepe," Loretta smiled.

"Ha! I told you a new peasant was coming!" another one came with tons more.

"Let me introduce," Amu started. "The one with the crown that's Kiseki he thinks he's king of the Shugo Charas and he's Tadase's, the one in pink is Ran, the one in green is Su and the one in blue is Miki their my Shugo Charas. Then that one that looks like a clown is Kusukusu and she's Rima's. And last there's Daichi whose Kukai's Shugo Chara."

"That's a lot to remember," I was overwhelmed. "Does everyone have a Shugo Chara?"

"No not everyone," Yaya answered. "Just us Guardians."

There was something that I noticed and it was Nagehiko, he looked away. If I was remembering correctly then he doesn't have one.

"Please have a seat," Tadase invited gesturing at the seat across from him.

I sat and looked down at my phone which had three missed messages. I flipped open the phone and they were texts from my mom making sure I was here with the Guardians. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"So," I started. "What am I doing here?"

"You're the new Joker chair," Tadase said.

"What?!" the whole table yelled at once, except for Rima.

"Am I being fired?" Amu asked confused.

"No, no. It's not like that," Tadase added. "She's the Second Joker chair. At least that's what the caretaker has been explaining to me. She's another person to help us in our search for the embryo."

"You mean the egg that grants wishes?" I asked out of nowhere.

"How do you know about that?" Kukai asked.

"When I was younger and I talked on the phone with my mom a lot she used to tell me a story about an embryo. It grants a wish to whoever gets it," I said.

"Your mom knew about it?" Yaya asked. "Where did she learn it from?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. Why would I know something about that?

"Moving on then," Tadase said. "You know about the embryo but do you know about Easter?"

"You mean once every year a bunny comes and hides eggs for kids to find?" I asked.

"Not that Easter," he replied. "They're a huge company that is trying to capture the embryo for who knows what reasons."

"So we're trying to catch it first," Amu added in.

"Wait," I started eyeing them suspiciously. "What do you guys want with the embryo?"

"That's… Eh…" Amu looked confused again. "I think…"

"What?" I asked her.

"She wants to show people the honest girl she really is!" the little pink Shugo Chara, known as Ran, jumped up.

"Is that it?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I mean you couldn't go for something like ending world hunger? Or to stop war?"

"We're elementary school kids," Yaya said. "We want our own things."

"Talk about being selfish," I mumbled.

"Well what do you want?" Nagehiko asked.

"I want," I looked down to my hands that Loretta had jumped into and smiled warmly. "I want the ones I love to be happy and safe. I want to be able to stay with my mom forever."

"Isn't that selfish too?" Kukai asked bursting my love bubble. "I mean those are what you want."

"Well what do you want?"

"I want to be a famous athlete!" he grinned doing an athletic pose.

"Whatever," I replied. "Look I have to get home so I'm leaving."

I got up and headed out the door. A girl with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress was with one of the girls from class. Saaya I think was the girl she was with. She was grinning mischievously.

"Who are you?" she asked. Suddenly the pin in her hair turned to an oversized flower.

"You're lost, aren't you?" she asked. "The boy you hold most dear has rejected you again."

"How did you know?" she asked confused.

"I will make your dream come true," she pulled out a red pendant necklace. "If you put this on then your love will be yours."

With that an egg came from Saaya and it turned purple with a question mark on it.

"Let your dreams become reality!" the blue dressed girl exclaimed then disappeared.

"What the—?" I wondered making my way closer.

"Eve watch out!" Loretta called out to me as a giant beam almost hit me. I did a back flip out of the way thanking my dad for at least putting me in gymnastics.

"That was close," I whispered. "Got to watch out where I'm going."

"Eve say 'my own heart unlock!'" she yelled.

"What?" I asked. "That's an embarrassing line to yell out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Just say it!" she replied.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" I yelled.

It was an amazing experience as sparkles floated around me and lifted me up off the ground. Loretta came towards me and went back to being an egg. Then it felt as if the egg went into me, into my heart and then it felt like I was flying and before I knew it I was in a new outfit.

I was in a dress that had music notes on the bottom then the notes looked like vines making the dress go from black at the bottom to white on the top, the notes also created a picture of a heart with wings and two swords crossing on it.

"Character: Victor's Breath!" I said and I could hear Loretta yell it with me.

"Come on Eve," Loretta sounded as if she was in my head. "Let's beat this thing!"

"Alright!" I agreed as a long sword appeared in my hand. "Well that's a little violent isn't it?"

"What do you want then?" Loretta asked confused.

"I don't know maybe a cool looking guitar that I can pulverize her with my notes with," I said.

"Well the best I got for music is this," the sword changed to a baton that would make Link from Zelda jealous.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked. "Throw it?"

"Oh! Do you want a bow and arrow?" she asked. "Or maybe we should just stick with the sword."

"Is it going to hurt anyone?"

"No," she replied.

"Then what's the point of it?" she was very confusing. "How about a gun?"

"Alright," she replied sounding as if she wasn't sure then baton turned to two hand guns. I smiled.

"Love Attack!" I looked up to see Saaya had changed too and she was shooting crazy pink hearts at me. I pointed my guns at her.

"Final Combustion!" I yelled and fired.

"What are you doing?!" I heard a voice and turned to see the Guardians standing behind me.

"You can't just shoot an innocent person!" Amy yelled at me.

"It's not going to hurt her!" I yelled back.

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"I don't! I'm just believing!" I answered.

I looked back to Saaya and the bullets had gotten to her and sucked her into a bubble looking thing. She looked around funny and tried her attacks on it but it wouldn't work.

"Why won't he love me?" Saaya cried, the question mark on her head turning to an x.

"Not everyone can get the ones they love!" I yelled at her. "But believe me, if you keep loving him maybe one day he'll love you back!"

She looked sad and the Loretta yelled in my head again. Loretta told me to point at her.

"Negative Heart Lock On!" I recited. Then I place my hands in front of me forming a heart with my hands. "Open Heart!" I yelled pushing my arms away from me keeping the heart formation with my hands and a beam went towards Saaya in the bubble still.

She then turned back to normal and her egg turned back to the white it once was before. She then blacked out. I jumped into the air and grabbed her before she could fall and set her on the ground.

"She can Open Heart?!" Amu yelled. "She is taking my job isn't she?!"

"I'm not taking anyone's job," I suddenly turned back into my uniform and Loretta was floating by me. "I don't even know what's happening."

"You've just become the Second Joker," Tadase smiled.

Note: Eve's character transform isn't the name of someone. It's like a winner but instead of using the word winner its victor, which makes it Victor's Breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Wait can we even have two Jokers?" Amu asked. "I mean isn't there only one?"

"But there's two in a deck," I answered. "I mean think about it: a deck is made up of 52 cards, but then you have the two Jokers. The only cards that come in a pair instead of fours."

"But then wouldn't that mean that there would be 52 people in the Guardians?" Yaya asked.

"No," I replied. "It's like; you have all the main parts: the King, Queen, Ace, Jack; and then you have the Joker that, in most games it's played, is the 'wild card' which is us. We're the most important in the game. So we need two of us for it to be played fair."

"How could you guess that?" Kukai interrupted.

"Easy," I smiled wickedly. "I play a lot of poker."

"With who?" he asked unbelieving.

"My dad used to have poker night once a week and they would ask me to play with them. Usually it was so they could actually win a game," I paused thinking back to those times. "But then again I would usually win."

There was an awkward silence between us and I wondered if I had said something. Did I? I really didn't know.

"Um, so yeah," I started to back away. "I'm going to head home now, cause it's late and all."

"Wait," Yaya called. "You forgot this. The Guardians have to wear it." She pulled out a red cape.

"I think not," I replied. "I mean it's really not my style and you know Amu's not wearing one either. So instead I'm just going to go on home. Bye-bye!" I waved then ran off.

~*..*~

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled into the house then walked to the kitchen where she was sitting at the dinner table.

"How was the Guardians?" she asked curiously.

"Fine," I replied with a sigh. "I'm a little beat so I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework. Call me down for dinner 'kay?" I kissed her cheek and then ran upstairs.

I had only been here for a few days and I had already become part of a crazy group of kids that fight weird eggs. I think I might have to go to a mental institute when I'm done with all this. I walked to my window and opened my curtains to my balcony. I looked at my chair sitting in the corner; it looked strange because there was a big lump on it. I couldn't ignore it so I stepped outside to see a blue haired boy. He had ears, like a cat. I pulled on one of them and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground. His violet eyes had a tired look to them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean you are on _my_ balcony," I replied coldly. "And would you please get off of me!" I pushed him and stood up dusting the dirt of my clothes. "Jeez people these days. I mean seriously did you have to knock me—!"

He was gone. It was rude to sleep on someone else's balcony, it was mean to knock someone down, but it's just downright infuriating to leave while the person you knocked down is talking! I stomped back inside angry about the stupid blue haired boy who knocked me down and ran off. Such a punk, I'm going to find him and kick him! Kick him in the shin; see if he comes back then!

I took a bath then climbed into bed. Loretta was in her egg already asleep. Today was a tiring day, I went to a stupid meeting and then I did some wicked action stuff. I am pooped. Beat. Tired. Already asleep.

~*..*~

Morning:

I woke up and picked up my phone to see if anyone had called, but why would they when no one around here knows my number. I had a text message, I checked it.

Miss me?

~S.

I closed it ignoring the idiot sending me texts. He's not a story worth telling, not even someone worth mentioning. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. In a rush I didn't notice anyone in front of me and ran into him. I looked down and smiled.

"We've got to stop meeting like this Nagehiko," I said. "I don't think it's healthy."

"Eve, you forgot your lunch money!" my mom ran out of the house and I looked up at her. "What are you doing?" she looked at us with an expression caught between confusion and surprise.

"I ran into him," I said chillaxing on the ground. "And we fell."

"Well get up then," she said. "It looks like you're squishing him."

"Yeah, yeah," I got up. "Sorry about that." I said offering my hand to help him up. He took it and almost ran into me, again. I then turned to my mom, "Money?" I held out my hand.

"Oh yeah," she handed me a five dollar bill. "I'll see you later." She hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too mom," I said giving her a squeeze. "After school, you, me, and that cake on the counter."

"Alright," she smiled. "Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye!" I turned and started on my way to school.

"You seem close with your mom."

"Holy cow! Nagehiko, I thought you left already," I let out a big breath.

"Are you okay? Did I really scare you?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah while you laugh let me try and restart my heart here," I said laughing with him. "So yesterday was…"

"Fun?" he smiled.

"Not the word I was looking for," I replied. "But it was kind of fun. Other than the fact giant hearts were trying to kill me."

"Yeah other than that fact," he chuckled. "Oh, we're almost to the school." His happy expression dropped a bit. Was he sad that we would have to separate to go to our classes?

"Do I have to stay after for another Guardians' meeting?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you do," he said bluntly as we started on our way inside.

"What if I don't show up? Will I get kicked out?" I wondered.

"No," he replied; still being blunt. "No you will not be kicked out."

"Then I'll see you later," I waved good-bye to him as he walked to his class and I walked to mine.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. I had another text; reluctant I checked it.

See you soon.

~S.

Not again…


End file.
